Aunque le cielo esté dormido
by akiralejandraseguchi
Summary: A.U. // Un nuevo comienzo, vidas redireccionadas. El amor, la esperanza y la intriga se mezclan en una andanza de sentimientos indefinibles.Todo es crucial cuando Thoma Seguchi ha cambiado de vida.


**AUNQUE EL CIELO ESTÉ DORMIDO**

**Prólogo**

Sentados en el suelo y cubiertos por una manta a causa del frío de la noche, Mai, Tohma y Aiko atendían con incredulidad a Akira que explicaba un relato de terror. La luz, tenue, daba un aire terrorífico al ambiente, y Mai se dispuso a abrazar a Tohma. Este la miró, sonrió y a continuación la abrazó para calmar sus temores. Akira explicaba el relato con entusiasmo el cual narraba una historia en que un gato negro era el causante de todo el enredo. Mai miró por encima del hombro de Akira las páginas que quedaban para que el susodicho relato llegara a su fin, ya que cuando acabase irían a dormir y podría abrazar a Tohma en la oscuridad de la frígida noche. Tan solo diez minutos después la historia llegó a su límite. Los cuatro amigos, temerosos a causa de la narración, se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas camas, asignadas la misma tarde de ese día.

Aiko dormiría al final de la habitación, al lado de una ventana que daba a pensar que en cualquier momento aparecería alguien, con cara de pocos amigos. Akira dormiría en un colchón, en el frío suelo, al lado de la cama de Aiko. Tohma dormiría en el otro extremo del cuarto, con una distancia de apenas un metro de altura de la cama de Mai. Akira preguntó a sus compañeros si ya estaban listos para irse a dormir. Los tres asintieron y Akira apagó el interruptor de que daba tanta claridad a la habitación. La luz tenue de antes se había convertido en total oscuridad. Tohma todavía no había subido a su cama. Sentado en la cama de Mai y abrazándola le preguntó:

- Mai… piensas… quedarte así toda la noche…?

Esta con una tierna sonrisa le contestó - Sí… aunque si estás incómodo… cambia de posición…-

Tohma le devolvió la mirada y cambió de posición; se acostó en el colchón y se tapó, junto a Mai, con la manta. Mai sintió el brazo del chico debajo de su nuca. Al parecer se disponía a rodearla con sus tiernos brazos. Muchas veces, la chica había imaginado cómo sería despertar al lado de Tohma… Sabía que tan solo debía esperar unas horas para que amaneciese y, así, al despertarse, ver al chico dormido a su lado. Cerró los ojos y se quedó abrazada a Tohma. Este, al poco rato comenzó a besarle el cuello con ternura; Mai deseaba que ese momento no acabase jamás, que se detuviese el tiempo en ese preciso instante. Tohma le cogió la cara con suavidad, se acercó lentamente sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la chica y la besó. La pelinegro correspondió al beso y Seguchi se fue dando la vuelta hasta que consiguió situarse encima de Mai.

Parecía que los besos no iban a terminar nunca y Mai empezó a pensar si toda la noche sería así o si acabaría de otra manera. Entre besos y caricias se oyó un ruido. Tohma se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la sábana, Akira se levantó y salió de la habitación. Mai miró a Tohma con cara de preocupación, pero no era la única que estaba inquieta, sino que Seguchi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Y ahora?, Qué hacemos…?-

No se…- contestó el chico - quizá deberíamos esperar a que Akira se quedase dormida…-

Mai asintió. Akira volvió a entrar en la habitación; Tohma se hizo el dormido, dándole la espalda a Mai, cosa que molestó a la chica, aunque no quiso decir nada para no echar a perder lo que quedaba de noche. Pasó un cuarto de hora… A Mai se le estaba haciendo eterno pero no tuvo que esperar más; Tohma se dispuso a reanudar su abrazo y volvió a besar el cuello de la chica con más afabilidad que la vez anterior. La joven hechicera buscó los labios de su chico en la oscuridad y le besó. Tohma empezó a subir la camiseta de Mai mientras besaba su cuello, repetidamente, y su semblante. A continuación bajó lentamente hacia sus pechos, los cuales besó con ternura. Mai tenía la sensación de que el chico sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer para excitarla. Después de perderse en sus curvas, explorando y excitando cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica, bajó hasta su vientre, lo cual hizo que la chica se excitase aún más. La luz de una linterna interrumpió el momento. Akira volvió a despertarse. Mai y Tohma se taparon con la sábana y se separaron por segunda vez.

- Akira… - dijo Tohma - estás… despierta…?

- Sí… es que… no puedo dormir y quiero acabar este libro… está muy interesante…-

- Cuántas páginas te quedan exactamente…?- preguntó el chico esperando no escuchar una respuesta desagradable para él.

- Pues… entre 120 y 150 páginas…-

Mai y Tohma se miraron asustados por la respuesta de su compañera.

- Y… piensas acabarte el libro esta noche?- interrogó Tohma deseando escuchar salir de la boca de Akira un _NO_ bañado de luz.

- Pues… No… pero… algo sí que quiero leer…-

Tohma respiró tranquilo aunque no era esa precisamente la respuesta que estaba esperando por parte de Akira.

Seguchi era bastante tímido y le había costado sus esfuerzos soltarse tanto con su chica… ahora tenía que mirarla a los ojos sin poder rozarla, cosa que le iba a resultar difícil ya que la vergüenza lo corroía por dentro. Mai miró a su chico con desespero. De todos modos pudo comprender la timidez de Seguchi y le dedicó una mirada complaciente acompañada de una tierna sonrisa. Tohma estaba más tranquilo. Pasó media hora. Akira había apagado la luz hacía apenas 10 minutos. Mai se giró hacia el lado que Tohma ocupaba en la cama y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Se acercó con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en los labios y volvió a besarle. Tohma correspondió a la chica con otro afectuoso beso. Entre nuevas caricias mutuas, la lengua de Tohma rozó con la de su chica. Comenzó una batalla en la que sus lenguas eran las principales causantes. La pelinegro exploró cada rincón de la boca de su chico mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con dulcemente; quiso volver de alguna manera a la situación en la que se habían encontrado antes de que Akira despertase por segunda vez; pero tuvo una sorpresa no muy grata para ella.

- Mai verás… será mejor que lo dejemos correr… lo siento pero es que…-

- Pero es que… qué? - dijo Mai animándole a continuar.

-Es que Akira me da pena… y… lo siento… estás enfadada? –

Mai se preguntó si lo que más le importaba a su chico era que estuviese enfadada o que hubiese obligado a sus mejillas a enrojecerse de rabia, pero no quiso estropear más las cosas y negó con la cabeza. Le dio un beso debajo de los ojos y se dispuso a abrazarle. Una nueva y nada grata sorpresa se presentó en ese instante. Antes de poder estrechar el cuerpo de Tohma, este le había dado la espalda seguido de un frío _buenas noches…._ Mai se giró de nuevo y le dio la espalda a su chico. No entendía nada. Ni siquiera podía pegar ojo; solo se preguntaba qué demonios era lo que había hecho mal para que eso que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando no funcionase.

La persiana estaba subida y comenzó a penetrar en el cuarto la intensa luz de la luna. Mai se puso boca arriba y dejó que su mirada se perdiese en el infinito que atravesaba el vidrio de la ventana. Así pasaron minutos y minutos, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo la espalda de Tohma deseando que este se girase y la abrazase de nuevo; pero eso no ocurrió y ella siguió mirando al infinito. Seguían pasando los minutos y volvió a mirar a Tohma. Esta vez vio al chico con las manos tapando sus nítidos ojos.

Antes de poder decir nada Tohma se giró, miró a Mai y le dijo: - Esto no es justo… verdad? –

A ella se lo iba a decir?- pensó Mai- que llevaba casi más de diez minutos mirando el cristal de una ventana por así decirlo?- No, no es justo… - se dispuso a contestar la pelinegro - Tohma… no te pongas así, estamos viviendo exactamente la misma situación! Ven abrázame – y en un susurro apenas audible le dijo – AI SHITERU Seguchi Tohma

Tohma abrazó a su chica con fuerza y volvió a besarla. Mai quiso reanimar la situación intentando volver a excitar a Seguchi.

- Ya estás mejor?- le dijo esta - Si estás haciendo esto por pena… no hace falta que lo hagas…

- no estoy haciendo esto por pena… yo también te amo! – dijo Seguchi mas seguro

Mai volvió a besarle y entre nuevos besos y halagos volvieron a la misma situación anteriormente interrumpida. Tohma volvió a subir con lentitud la camisa del pijama de Mai y empezó a bajar su rostro hasta besar sus pechos. Se inclinó hasta su vientre y la chica se excitó aún más. Mai se puso encima de Seguchi y le besó el cuello, le subió la camisa de su prenda para dormir y recorrió con la yema de sus dedos el cuerpo de su chico. Llegó a su cintura y la acarició haciendo sentir por momentos que se disponía a bajarle el pantalón. Volvió a subir su mano recorriendo el cuerpo de Tohma de nuevo y le besó en los labios. Una vez más acarició con la punta de sus húmedas huellas la cintura de Tohma. Empezó a bajar hacia su vientre, besándole cada rincón que encontraba a su paso. Al llegar a la cintura del rubio le dejó a medio quitar el pantalón. Era la primera vez que iba a hacer sexo oral pero no estaba nada exaltada porque no era apenas consciente de lo que hacía. No se veía forzada a hacerlo y ni siquiera lo pensó; el sentimiento que estaba haciéndole experimentar Tohma la impulsaba a hacerlo, por que lo amaba y en eso le iba a demostrar lo que sentía por el, ya sin miedo termino por quitarle el pantalón con todo y ropa interior para tomar la erección del chico y empezar a masajearlo cosa que al chico éxito mas, pero la chica dejo toda actividad, cosa que le desagrado al rubio y puso cara de desagrado

por que te detienes – dijo molesto

por que tenemos visitas – dijo señalando a Akira y Aiko – pero en acto seguido la chica camino a paso lento y seductor hacia la salida, Tohma la seguía de cerca, al llegar a la sala la chica se le avienta y lo besa con lujuria y pasión, cosa que al chico se le hizo extraño, pero correspondió a la caricia que la chica de daba

Toh…ma… - dijo la chica entre cortada antes de caer al sillón, retomando lo que dejo pendiente en la habitación, el cual al chico le agrado, pero esta ves los pantalones salieron completamente del chico

- Mai – dijo el chico

- ¿Y que quieres exactamente? - Pregunto maliciosa con toda la intención de hacerlo sufrir un poco - ¿Quieres que la chupe, que te la meta o que solo la siga masturbando con mi mano? -. Dijo la chica con lujuria

- mmmm... lo que sea - estaba demasiado absorto en el placer como para elegir.

Entonces yo decidiré que hace, eso me agrada- dijo la chica retomada la acción anterior.


End file.
